User talk:Callofduty4
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Loveya page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 16:38, 2011 July 27 RE: Issue with chat I apologize for any inconvenience that these members have caused. I was aware they were using other chats, but I didn't know that they were spamming/trolling the wikis. Our own chat was removed due to fights that broke out over it, which is why I assume they were using chats on other wikis. I'll be sure to speak to them and the rest of the wiki about has it is inappropriate. But once again, I want to apologize for their behavior, and thank you for informing me. Loveya Pictures last longer. 16:56, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I will talk to him, but I'm just wondering.. Why would you come to our chat when you know some of our users have issues with your forum? I'm not saying you're not welcome, I'm just curious. Loveya Pictures last longer. 06:24, August 14, 2011 (UTC) HEllo I'm very sorry about what happen I will never do it again нαℓєу:) 17:47, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I didn't mean to hurt anyone and I won't come back to spam ever again sorry if I ever offended you and such.нαℓєу:) 17:51, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I just don't want the admins to get in trouble of this wiki and I'm not a mean user at all I will like it if you told the wiki staff about my apologize and to not blame any wiki Degrassi admins it was my fault for spamming and deeply apologize .нαℓєу:) 17:54, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah and I'm also sorry for saying last night "eww callofduty4" I wasn't meaning it I know you already forgive me but when I make someone feel bad or something I keep saying sorry and sorry lol.So yeah I will leave you alone now and sorry once again and you're a very kind person and I like your my little pony icon it is adorable.(:нαℓєу:) 18:02, July 27, 2011 (UTC) As many users from the Call of Duty Wiki had been coming to our chat to troll, I had assumed every user from that website was there to cause problems. I am terribly sorry if I had been mistaken, and I will be more careful next time. Thank you for informing me :) BoilingPoint 03:42, August 14, 2011 (UTC) It's ok :) And I'll make sure to contact you if anything happens again. BoilingPoint 03:49, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I had heard some Degrassi users were over there. Sometimes Wikia users feel the need to go to other Wikis and troll, and that is simply not acceptable. Hopefully it doesn't happen again. BoilingPoint 04:02, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Chat Ban You've been unbanned. Come on in. EliGObsessed ♥ 20:42, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I've been banned on my wikia account, Jujitsujotsu2, by you and I would like to know the exact reason why because I don't think I've done anything to get banned. So if you could tell me why I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. Randomname227 (talk) 21:11, October 19, 2012 (UTC)Randomname227 :There are no bans on that account. Please provide the block ID and any other information that you get when you see the ban notice. --Callofduty4 (talk) 21:15, October 19, 2012 (UTC) The block id is 51750. It says it's for vandalism and other disruptions. Also I can comment on other people's comments, but I can't post my own. Jujitsujotsu2 (talk) 22:18, October 19, 2012 (UTC)Jujitsujotsu2 :Block removed. --Callofduty4 (talk) 22:23, October 19, 2012 (UTC)